Time Collision
by Shadowfox5579
Summary: What will happen when Yu Yu Hakusho meets Inuyasa in a battle to save the different time dementions? Will bonds be broken or will new ones form? Who really knows! ( PG-13 to start with, later on contains YAOI) Don't forget to RR -
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho. So don't get on my case ok!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
One day like any other day in the Sprit World, Koenma was busy doing paper work and everyone hurrying to do their work. In the living world Yusuke and Keiko were having another argument on the roof of the high school. Then all of a sudden *Slap, clunk* "Owe!" Keiko slapped Yusuke on the face and he fell on the ground. Keiko left all mad, but Yusuke didn't know why.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Meanwhile, in another time, Inuyasha was having his own problem. He did something that Kagome didn't like. Inuyasha didn't know what it was that he had done that made Kagome mad. He kept on telling her that, then all of a sudden * SIT *. Inuyasha was face first in the ground. He recovered eventually. Shippo was laughing at Inuyasha, but just as always Inuyasha hit him on the head. Another "sit" command was given. All of a sudden the two different times began to merge.  
  
~ Present time (Kagome and Yusuke's time era) ~  
  
Koenma sensed the merger and sent Botan to get the Sprit Detective, Yusuke and company. As soon as they gathered, Koenma started to explain what had happened.  
  
"Everyone listen up! For some reason the two different time detentions are starting to collide. Our sources say that the three treasures that hold time separately had been stolen." Koenma explained.  
  
"What is going to happen?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
"Yea, what is going to happen?" Yusuke repeated Kuwabara.  
  
"If you don't find the three treasures within a week, the merger will be permanent," said Botan. "By the way Yusuke, why is your face red on the left side?"  
  
"Don't even ask, Botan!"  
  
~ Inuyasha and company ~  
  
"What the hell is going, Kagome?" Inuyasha had asked.  
  
"I don't know, so why are you asking me!"  
  
"Whaaaa! The sky is all weird!" Shippo wined.  
  
"Sango, if it is too scary for you, you can always hold on to me."  
  
Slap * Sango slapped Miroku as he touched her butt. "I think I'll pass on the offer." Everyone in both times was wondering what the hell was going on. Even Naruku was wondering what was going happening. When it was over, Kouga and his group showed up to ask Inuyasha what was going on plus Sesshoumaru, Jaken, and even the little girl Rin had shown up.  
  
"What the hell is going on mutt face!"  
  
"How the hell should I know that?"  
  
"You two stop fighting!"  
  
The two never listened they just kept on fighting. In the meantime Sesshoumaru, Kagome and the others were talking about what had happened. All of a sudden Kagome started to realize where she was and what was around her.  
  
"Oh no! Our two worlds must have collided together some how."  
  
"Are you sure about that, woman?" Sesshoumaru replied.  
  
When Inuyasha and Kouga herd that, they stopped fighting. "Really?" Inuyasha asked, "How do you know if that is true or not."  
  
"Well then what is Tokyo Tower doing here!"  
  
"She's got a point," replied both Kouga and Sesshoumaru.  
  
They started to hear screams and fighting going on. They figured that they should check it out and see if it was Naruku causing the trouble. When they got there, it was not Naruku that the found fighting there.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* So how was my first fan fic? Was the first chapter any good? Sorry if Sesshoumaru isn't quiet himself. If you like it so much and can't wait for the next chapter, remember to review. 


	2. Introductions

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or Inuyasha  
  
If no one starts to review, then I just won't write anymore. If you would please tell your friends about this story that will help. Now on to the story!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
When they got there they saw a boy dressed all in green with black hair that was slicked back. Inuyasha also noticed the other three guys, one in a blue uniform, another in a red uniform with long red hair to match, and last but not least in all black with a white head band around his head. Kouga suddenly ran up to the boy in green and asked him who he was. "Who the hell are you?"  
  
"The same with you, wolf boy?"  
  
"What was that!"  
  
"Kouga, stop! Don't hurt him," Kagome yelled. She and the others came running up. Sesshoumaru was wondering how these *humans* could defeat the demons that were lying unconscious on the ground. Jaken was also thinking the same thing.  
  
"So who the hell are you guys and how can you all defeat these demons? I thought all people this time were weak," said Inuyasha.  
  
Hiei corrected Inuyasha. "Well you thought wrong."  
  
"Then if Inuyasha is wrong, could you please explain?" Miroku asked.  
  
"Before you do, can you please tell us who you are?" Sango had asked.  
  
"Ok. I'm Yusuke."  
  
"I'm Kuwabara."  
  
""I am Karanma, it's a pleasure to meet you."  
  
"And I'm Hiei."  
  
"Now that is much better." Kouga said with relief.  
  
Now that they had introduced themselves, Yusuke started to explain how they were able to fight the group of demons. It took Yusuke an hour to tell them everything including who they really are.  
  
"What!? You're half-demon too, and the other two, what's there names Karanma and Hiei, their demons also." Inuyasha was surprised to hear that.  
  
Something that Inuyasha said had caught Hiei's attention. "Just what do you mean by 'half-demon too'. I think that it is about time to tell us just who you are and where you came from."  
  
"Well I am Inuyasha and I'm half dog demon."  
  
"I'm Kouga the wolf demon."  
  
"Hi! I' m Shippo the little fox demon."  
  
"I'm Sango, a demons exterminator."  
  
"They all call me Miroku. The guy in the far back is Inuyasha's half brother Sesshoumaru and his little servant Jaken. The little girl is Rin."  
  
"And I am Kagome."  
  
"Hey aren't you from this time?" Kuwabara had noticed that she was wearing a high school uniform. "If you are from this time then how come you are in the other dement ion?"  
  
"Well it is a long story."  
  
Yusuke started to realize that it was starting to get late and that they were suppose to meet Botan and the others at Genkai's place. "You can explain that all on the way to where we are suppose to meet my other friends. How's that sound?"  
  
"That sounds ok I guess." Kagome said.  
  
"All right then it is off to Genkai's place." Yusuke and all the others all started to head towards Genki's. While on the way there Kagome told her story. From start to finish, Kagome told them everything. Well everything that she wanted to say to them. 


	3. Explanations

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho  
  
A/N: Sorry for taking so long to get the next chapter up. I've been busy with life, friends, school, and my new job. Sorry for accidentally miss spelling Kurama' s name in the last chapter and I thank all of ya'll that realized it and told me. Plus if some one knows how to spell the jewel's name please e-mail me cause in this chapter I refer to it as "the jewel". Thank you and now on to the story!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
They were at the foot of the steps that lead to Genki's place. Yusuke and his friends couldn't hardly believe Kagome's story. Come on who would believe a well could connect to two different times.  
  
"How in the world can a well connect two different times?"  
  
"Even I'm still trying to figure that out."  
  
"Well what about the jewel shards that you mention and where did it come from?"  
  
"The jewel shards were originally one, but then it shattered. It only takes one piece of the jewel to make a demon, an animal, or a corrupted human 10x more powerful. The more one has, the stronger they get."  
  
In confusion Yusuke asked, "but where did the jewel come from?"  
  
"Oh, yea! Sorry about that, well the first original one came from a very powerful miko over about a century ago when she was fighting a horde full of demons, then all parts of the human spirit can together and fuised within her. Then it busted out of the miko's body. Later along the years it can into possession of another miko named Kikyo who died protecting the jewel from evil. Her body was burned with the jewel. Later it became a part of me."  
  
"Alright then how did it end up in the past again?"  
  
"Well I live in a shrine and behind it is the well that I told you about. When I went down there on my fifteenth birthday, a huge demon centipede grabbed me and pulled me down the well. I ended up in the past. I ended up meeting Inuyasha by the God tree while he was pinned to it and in a deep sleep. Later that night while I had stayed in the village with an old woman, I was attacked by the demon again. I ended up back at the God tree. Then the jewel within me woke Inuyasha up and then the demon bit me and the jewel came out."  
  
"Oh man! That must have been painful."  
  
"It was."  
  
"And then what happened after that?"  
  
"She swallowed it and became much stronger than she was before. Luckily I had freed Inuyasha and he then defeated her. The next day a demon crow came for it, it also managed to swallow the jewel. It then transformed into a hisious demon crow that was five times bigger than it originally was. Inuyasha tried to cut it, but the pieces started to come together. At the time I wasn't good at shooting an arrow, but one of its feet were right next to me. It was being drawned to the crow because of the jewel, so I tied it to my arrow and shot it at the crow. You can guess what happened next." Kagome finally finished explaining about where the jewel came from, how it reappeared in the past, and how it shattered.  
  
"Oh ok now I get it, I think."  
  
They finally managed to make it to the top of the stairs. Kurama and the others managed to understand Kagome's story. At the time Inuyasha was mad that she explained what it was that they were doing. Sesshoumaru wasn't happy either that his business with Naruku was told. Kouga on the other hand didn't really mind as much, then he was reminded of what Naruku and Kagura had done to his comrades and that made him mad.  
  
As they were about to enter Genki's shrine, a loud and angry Keiko came out. "You are late, Yusuke."  
  
"Sorry about that, we had to take care of some business."  
  
"Well try not to be next time. I thought you were dead this time."  
  
"Keiko, you know me better than anyone. You should know that no one came defeat me."  
  
"Yea right Urameshi, someday I will kick your ass."  
  
"In your dreams, Kuwabara."  
  
Before they managed to start the verbal fight, a pony tailed girl appeared. "Now boys calm down, we need to decuse the were about of the of the thieves with the treasures. And it appears that some other demons joined them."  
  
Inuyasha and the others agreed with Boton when she had said that. 


	4. Demons Reveiled

A/N: Sorry for not updating lately. Recently I've had a reader's block. Sorry about the last chapter, I know that it was kind of short and it sucked. Well I hope that this one is better and that you like it. Remember to review after you read.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Everyone was at Genki's temple. Botan explained everything that she knew. Just when Kurama thought that Botan was finished with her explanation.  
  
"What about the other demons that had joined up with the thieves?"  
  
In the background you could see that Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru, and Kouga's ears twitched at the sound of that and then turned around with everyone to see what Botan had said.  
  
"Well who are other demons that have joined the thieves? Tell me our face the consequences. *You probably guessed who said that. Yep, Sesshoumaru. *  
  
In reply to comment by Sesshoumaru, Hiei said, "You need to threaten her to get that out of her. She was just about to tell us. This isn't your time you know now."  
  
In response to that, Sesshoumaru and Hiei started to glare at one another. Both of them were getting fired up and angered at one another. Just when Hiei was about to make the first attack Kurama stop them.  
  
"You are pathetic for letting him stop you."  
  
"I didn't let them stop me, I realize that we have something more important to do."  
  
"That is a weak excuse to say that you're not to it."  
  
Hiei started glaring at him again and they started a telepathic fight.  
  
"Hey that is enough. Geese get a rest will ya? So Botan who are these demons that you were talking about?"  
  
"Well for my sources tell me, their names are Kanna, Kagura, Kohaku, and Naruku."  
  
"Naruku!" Kagome and the others said all at once in surprise. After hearing that everyone (Kagome's group of course) started to get angry plus feared what would happen if he would manage to get the four treasures. They also feared what would happen if he would use the treasures to their fullest potential along with what he had of the Shikon-no-tama.  
  
Out of anger, Inuyasha grabbed Botan. "Were is he? Tell me now winch!" Next thing that Inuyasha knew is that he was on the ground and his left side of his face in was pain. Come to find out that Yusuke had him.  
  
Both of them started to fight with their bare hands. They got a couple of punches in. Then all of a sudden gust of wind blew open the door and in walks Koenma *in his teenage form of course. *  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sorry that it took along time to write this one chapter. I have been having a reader's block. The long hard days of high school and work have been getting to me. Right now my creativity is running low and I would really appreciate it if you can just give me a couple of suggestion, that will be really helpful. And I am really upset that no one has been revealing my story, so that goes to show me that no one gives a dam about my story. So if you would please review my story. 


	5. Treasures

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho and Inuyasha  
  
A/N: sorry for not updating soon. Sorry for the short chapter I ran out of ideas. I really enjoyed all of the reviews that I've received. Thanks!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
When Koenma came through the doors of Genki's temple, he was totally clueless at what he had seen. "Who the hell are you?" a voice from the background called out.  
  
"No, now you don't need to get all bossy now do we? My name is Koenma and yours is Inuyasha."  
  
"But ...... How the hell do you know who I am?"  
  
"I know more than your name, for instant you are a half - demon and you have a half brother named Sesshoumaru." Koenma had told him that he knew everyone and their history. Little did he know that he was getting suspicious glares from Sesshoumaru. All the others did was stared in disbelief.  
  
Out of curiosity, Kouga finally managed to build up the courage to ask Koenma, "How do you know all about us?"  
  
"Oh yes, I know all these things cause I'm the ruler of the Spirit World."  
  
"RULER OF THE SPIRIT WORLD!"  
  
"Yes that is correct. I decided wither you go to heaven or hell. But enough about that, we have important matters at hand."  
  
After hearing that everyone had started to get serious, as they knew that Koenma was about to revel the powers of the four treasures. Before the explanation started, the took a break for some tea and rice crackers.  
  
"Know as we know the four treasures kept the different time dimension apart. Each treasure holds a different power. The first treasure controls light and dark chi. The second treasure controls earth and the third controls water. The forth and final treasure ..." Koenma started to stop as he knew the power of the last treasure was phenomenal and essential to time. "Come on Koenma, spit it out already!" Yusuka demanded.  
  
"It controls life and death."  
  
When Kagome herd what the power of the forth treasure was, she began to worry and went into deep thought. 'What would happen if Naruku got a hold of this treasure first? Would he use it to kill us off in an instant in order to get the rest of the Shikon jewel?' After thinking of the fact that this might happen Kagome decied to finally ask Koenma what the true power of the forth treasure would really do if its powers were harness.  
  
"Well if someone was to wield its powers, they would be able to control someone's life and also has the power to create new life."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
So what do you think? SO should I start to couple people off and probably make a little love scene? Please give me some suggestion so I can make this fan fic even better! 


	6. Meeting of the Demons

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho and Inuyasha  
  
A/N: Thanks for all of the reviews! I really enjoyed reading them. I would like to thank katyfoxdemon2 for helping me think of what to do next in this story, thank you. So this chapter is going to be short, but sweet. So here I go!  
  
Oh and when you see '' that means that they are talking telepathically.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"So what are we going to do with the treasures?" a male voice had said.  
  
"Well I don't know about the rest of ya'll, but I'll take this one, chi."  
  
"Takami, what do you think you are doing?" a deep but familiar voice called out to the female thief.  
  
"Naruku."  
  
"Takami, I thought we had an agreement?"  
  
"We do, but I do not remember putting you completely in charge. You are supposed to help me take over the three worlds and the different time dimensions. Plus help me and my men defeat the Spirit Detective and his friends. Genji, Ouya, Futoshi! Who are these new up starts that have joined the Detective?"  
  
The thief, Futoshi, had told her that the new group the had joined the detective was: a full blooded dog demon, a half-breed dog demon, a demon slayer, a monk, a wolf demon and his pack, an ugly little imp, a young little child, a little kitsune, and a young woman that possessed unusual miko powers. He also reported that she looked liked that she was from this time.  
  
"Ah...yes."  
  
"What do you know them or something? You better tell us or I will cut you into such tiny pieces that even the crab can eat." Ouya said in a very demanding voice. Apparently he was very loyal to Takami.  
  
"Yes, I do know them. They happen to be the ones that I am trying to get rid of myself. If you help me defeat the hanyou and the others, I'll surely help you. Do we have an agreement?"  
  
"Takami don't do it!"  
  
"Genji!"  
  
"Hai. 'Its just that I do not trust the two female demons and especially the human boy that he manipulates'"  
  
"'That is not up to you to decide.' We are in agreement"  
  
"All right then."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Takami left the hideout and made her way to Genki's temple to check out these new demons for herself. What she saw in a clearing near the temple started to make her heart race. 'Who is......... this wondrous demon with silver long hair. And why am I feeling this way. I must know his name at least.'  
  
"Lord Sesshoumaru!"  
  
'Sesshoumaru. So that is his name, but who is this young female child and what does she mean to him?'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ So what do you think? Try and guess what is going to happen next, I dare you to. Don't for get to review. Cause the more I receive, the more I will write. Till next time. 


	7. Planning: Part 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the idea.  
  
AN: Hello! Here I am again with the next part of the story. I know that it took so long to writ this chapter, but hey I'm only human. Now on with the story and remember to read and review. Oh and thanks to katyfoxdemon2, she helped write this chapter.  
  
"Lord Sesshoumaru!" the little girl said again.  
  
"Rin, what do you want?"  
  
"Where are we and I'm hungry."  
  
"Go and ask the woman called Kagome, she'll give you something to eat. 'After all this is here time.'  
  
Takami was still studying the little girl called Rin. 'Is she his daughter and is she just hiding her youki? No... that's impossible!' She almost fell out of the tree when Sesshoumaru turned his head and was looking straight at her. 'How does her know that I'm here?Its impossible to since my youki. No wait he can smell my scent.' After that Takami had enough of her racing emotions and left.  
  
Meanwhile  
  
After hearing about this latest set of thieves and stolen, Yusuke went to his girlfriend and hugged her tightly. He needed to know- to feel- that he was loved, and to let her know that she was loved as well. He holds her close and buried his face into her hair. He took in her sweet, comforting smell.  
  
"Yusuke?" she asked him, "You will be OK, right?" Concern was shinning in her eyes.  
  
"I will come back to you, No worries," he said reassuringly.  
  
"If-if you were to die again...I-I..." tears started to fall down her cheeks.  
  
"I promise that, even in death, we will always be together," he promised her. He captured her lips for a passionate kiss.  
  
Elsewhere  
  
"Feh.... Like they can help us," Inuyasha said, his ears twitching. "I say we go and get the thieves ourselves."  
  
"Inuyasha!!!!!! You must know that they want to help us!" Kagome scolded, "It would do you some good to make new friends. Oh, sometimes I wonder why I bother...." She slumped down by her boyfriend and lover.  
  
"Do you..." he asked incredulously, "You like them, don't you!!?"  
  
"You...! You think I would!!" she said, her anger rising, "You are a jealous fool! I love you! How many time do I have to say that?" His ridiculous behavior had upset her.  
  
"I'm just scared that I'll ...that I'll lose you," he said, his golden eyes softening, "Kagome...promise you won't leave ever me?"  
  
"Of course I won't!!!" she said and caught him in a warm embrace. It started with a kiss then they started to make love, needing to prove just how much the other meant to them. They need to prove that nothing could ever pull them apart.  
  
So what do you think. It might be kind of short but hey its better than nothing. R&R 


	8. Planning: Part 2

Hello!!!!! Gomen for being late with this chapter. My computer crashed on me nearly all summer. And like I said before that katfoxdemon2 has helped me with this. Thanks Katy!

Disclaimer: Like I said, I don't own them.

In The Nearby Woods-

Kurama watched as his bonded mate swung his sword. Hiei wanted them both to train, but.......Kurama would rather rather spend his time watching his lover. He loved to watch his small form flying through the air, the sweat glistening on his bare skin as his arms and legs gracefully executing the only dance Hiei really knew.

His thoughts then drifted to the mission set out before them. Would they be able to make it this time? After so many close calls, would this be it? No....he wouldn't let this be the end. He was so lost in thoughts, it wasn't until strong arms held him that he was able to break away from them.

"Kitsune no baka....what are you worked up about?" Hiei asked.

"I was just thinking about this new mission...." He said, his voice a little distant.

"Hn," came the reply. Then the fox found himself on the ground, being kissed like tomorrow would never come. They soon began another dance- this time, the one of love.

Afterwards they held each other close and talked over their fears, each talking comfort from the warmth and love of each other. They fell asleep like that, tangled in a lovers' embrace.

_-Back at Genki's temple-_

"So what should we do now?" Sango implied, "with Naruku joining up with those thieves, things could become very dangerous."

"You could be right, Sango. But for the meantime we must stay calm." Said Miroku.

"I agree with the monk," agreed Kuwabara.

Then out of nowhere Yukina came in with some tea and cakes.

-- Aaaahhhhhhhh! NO!!! I lost my thoughts,oh man that ain't good. I guess it is going to be a while for the next chapter. I you like, you can request something for me to write about, and I'll see what I can do. Lately I have been reading some other fan fics from others. Katy and I totally agree with making Kurama a striper and making Hiei and Yusuke his royal love slaves. LOL! R&R


	9. Auther's 'PLANS OF THE FUTURE'

Hello, My loyal reader!!!!!!! hears the wind blow w/leaves in the background**** Wahhhhhhhh! Why is no one reviewing? sudden change of mood Oh well! Right now I'm trying to work on another fic, so I hope that it would be a little more interesting. Just letting you know how it is going to go, hey that rhymes - any way it is still going to be a Yu Yu Hakusho fic, but with the elements of Case Closed. Well ja na! Can't wait to see how this is going to turn out! -


End file.
